


Elvis Keeps Me Going

by JettEverly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clary MorrisOC, EzrielOC, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettEverly/pseuds/JettEverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Greaser AU that @sweetmerlinwheresmytardis actually did ask for????<br/>Dean, Sam and Clary had lived in California since they were born, but after Dean and Sam's mother and Clary's father pass away in a tragic car accident their family's move to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, so they can be near their Uncle Bobby. Sadly all has never been well in their family but this move is the beginning of things spiralling out of control. Drinking, beatings, fights and lots and lots of diner food. Things kinda suck for their family, Dean and Clary just barely graduated, now working as many shifts as they can handle at Ellen Harvelle's Diner, hoping that their efforts to get Sam to Law school won't be in vein, when two new kids roll into town and things spin even further out of control, but this time nobody really minds.<br/>(This summary is really dramatic, starts in 1955, will end in 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis Keeps Me Going

**1955-Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

Dean sat on the porch, a black eye blossoming on his face, his busted lip shaking in anger. He’s staring at his clenched fists, bruised and bleeding in places, rubbing over the knuckles, hissing a little at the pain. The rain came down in sheets around him, kicking up off from the pavement in front of him and splattering the toes of his boots.

As he sat there, stewing through the last few hours in his own hell, he heard footsteps against the pavement over the rain, whoever it was skipped along clumsily, the top of their black crappy umbrella appearing above the hedge every now and then. They began to slow as they got to the gate.

Clary came to a stop by the wonky, swinging metal, gap-ridden teeth splitting her face into a mischievous grin. She was sporting a black eye too, no doubt from her own mother, her eyebrow split and blood trickling a little down her face, smeared where she had probably rubbed it away with the back of her hand. Her favourite jeans were pulled high on her waist, her belt tightened all the way but barely keeping them up, the hems kicking around her ankles. The holes over her knees were muddy just like the skin beneath, the plaid shirt from Bobby the only clothing patched up with care. Her hair was pinned up, like it was when she was pining for a fight, but her knuckles were scuffed and her hair was loose enough that Dean knew she’d gotten the fight out of her before coming to find him.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here!” He called over the rain pouring down around them.

She only grinned wider before letting out a bark of laughter, swinging the gate back and skipping up to him, water splattering up her legs as she made no effort to dodge the puddles. “You out too?” She asked, noticing the bruises blooming beneath his skin just like hers, rubbing her own beaten arms self-consciously.

Dean nodded stiffly, going back to rubbing at his knuckles, evidently not wanting to talk about it. Clary stood there in silence for a moment before handing him her umbrella. 

He took it with a frown, but before he could ask she spoke, moving away.

“Just hold it for a second.” She walked around the side of the house and balancing herself on the banister scrambled her way up onto the porch roof. “Is Sammy still up?” She called back and Dean jumped up from where he was and moved so he could see her crawling along the tiles.

“Yes!” He hissed, “and if you’re not more careful my Dad will be too!”

She snorted, waving a dismissive hand, “He’s probably drunk at this time of night.”

“He’s drunk at all times.” Dean deadpanned in return.

“Exactly!” She cried back, “And he doesn’t notice me climbing on your porch roof _then_ either!” She cackled.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that, his cousin often had that effect, pulling him out of his own miserable anger so they could keep moving forward. He shook his head at her antics nonetheless as the window behind her slid open loudly, making her reel back so much she almost fell from the roof with a yell.

“Sammy!” She cried, trying to hit him instead of trying to regain her balance on the slippery tiles, Sam grabbing her by the wrist until she was settled again with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Hi Clary,” He said with a laugh.

“Hiya Sammy!” She laughed back loudly.

He shushed her quickly, making her pout at him.

“I’m sorry but if you’re any louder Dad will wake up!” He hissed.

Clary deadpanned down at Dean as he stood there with a hand on his hip, looking smug, an ‘I-told-you-so’ look in his eyes.

She huffed in annoyance turning back to Sam, “You wanna come with us?” she asked perking up again. “If you ain’t studying that is!”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, “No, I’m not studying.”

She slid down the tiles like it was a water slide, stopping and swinging her legs over the edge. “Then come with us!” She asked happily.

Sam looked at her, with her rain-soaked hair slipping free from its cage of hair pins, sticking to the darkening skin of her eye socket, her grin missing teeth but stretched wide nonetheless. Then he looked back through the door to his bedroom, seeing his Dad’s bedroom door across the hall and thinking.

“Sure…” He mumbled quietly, her grin stretching even wider if that was possible, the smile infectious. “But I’m not following you down, last time you almost landed me with a broken arm!”

She cackled loudly as she slid down, jumping into the grass below.

Dean snickered, shaking his head again as he watched the window slide shut and Sam’s light switch off. A minute or two later the screen door careened open and a small figure jogged down the steps and through the gate, his jacket pulled over his head to protect himself from the rain. He slid under the umbrella, barely keeping the two taller figures dry as it is. 

“There is _not_ enough space under this thing for all three of us!” Dean cried, being a false grump, knowing that the rain didn’t really bother any of them.

Clary and Sam grinned at each other and a moment later they were laughing and running through puddles down the pavement, Sam bouncing around on Clary’s back.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy Clary?” Sam yelled over the noise they were making, still laughing as they watched more lights appear in windows.

“Heavy? _You_? Pul- _lease_ you ain’t got nothing on Dean after a fight!” She cackled, Dean punching her in the arm, trying to keep them sheltered beneath her shitty umbrella as they went.

After a while the thrill of running around in the rain and laughing hard enough to wake the neighbours wore off and they quietened, the only sound above the rain their shoes splashing through the puddles and Clary’s occasional humming.

“Hey?” Sam piped up softly, not wanting to break the peace between the three of them.

Clary hummed in response, squeezing her hands around his thighs to get him to continue.

“Where are we going?”

Clary turned her head to Dean to find him already grinning widely at her.

“Home.”


End file.
